I'll ask her out, Dattebayo!
by SilentRainFM
Summary: Timeskip:A 19 year old Naruto is thinking of a way of asking Hinata out. What happens when after he succeeds in doing so things get a little out of hand?
1. Talk to the straw

**Hi!! Yeah, I'm not dead...but this summer I didn't really spend time at my computer because my friends kept dragging me out the house, 'cause they wanted to go to the park, and to the cinema, and to each other's houses and so on...all summer, ...I enjoyed it actually... **

**Anyway, even though I should probably continue my work on 'Camp Konoha', I thought about a funny thing that should happen to Suigetsu if someone teased him while he is drinking his water... with a straw of course...Even so...I decided that it should happen to Naruto.**

**So here it is, my first naruhina, it will probably be a two shot.**

Chap. one: 'Talk to the straw'

Hi ya' guys! You probably know me since, c'mon, I'm the hero and all, but I'll introduce myself anyway. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage , 'tebbayo!!

Though, I probably changed a bit since you last saw me. My hair managed to somehow become somewhat spikier, I'm taller, stronger, and even more skillful and –if that's possible- more charming and a wild love machine, might I add! I'm nineteen years old now and during this time a lot of things happened.

First off, I and Sasuke almost killed Madara...almost!! But!, the fucking freak got away!! After that, after the coward ran away, we both collapsed. We were in a pretty bad condition- well, not me, Sasuke-teme mostly; I was _almost_ unscratched, just some broken ribs, and a broken leg (which looked really cool, I could see my bone!!) and some internal damage and some fucked up organs which I didn't know I had. Nothing serious, just a month of coma or so! On the other hand, Sasuke almost lost his eyesight. He really over used that Magen- uh, Magenko-or kyo or...that special Sharingan Itachi gave him!

But no worries, he's far from being blind, because Sakura-chan figured out a treatment for his eyes. In just two months! She really is the best medic nin ever, she literarily surpassed Tsunade-baachan. She didn't close an eye in that 2 months though, she kept taking soldier pills and coffee. She slept three days after she was done.

But going back to the treatment, you cloud call Sakura Sasuke's personal medic right now 'cause the technique she created for said treatment needs a perfect chakra control and perfect concentration and some other stuff like that. It's too complicated for even Tsunade-baachan.

You know, by now you'd expect me to talk about how amazing, beautiful, smart and strong she has gotten but...*sigh* the truth is I can't do it the same way as I did it before, my feelings changed I guess.

But moving on, you know team Taka: Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo?! Yeah, well they are allowed to stay in Konoha and are now official shinobi, they are sent on missions.

Karin's working with the Anbu's special branch specialized in capturing bingo book ninja's. She is a chakra sensor after all and has that strange medical ability- healing people by letting them suck her chakra, was it? Freaky...

Well, despite her skill, she's a bitch, always being mean to Sakura-chan (because she's closer to teme then she is) and arguing with Ino and most of all SHE DARED INSULT HINATA-CHAN, AND NOT JUST ONCE, TWICE!! TWICE!! Fucking bitch!

Moving on to Suigetsu, he's a great fellow, a little scary, he helps Ibiki with interrogations. Man, now you should see when we hang out together, its madness! And if Kiba joins in, hell unlashes!

As for Juugo, he's a cool guy and a great listener! Since Sakura-chan and Tsunade-baachan managed to make him control his killing impulses (god knows how!) he decided not to take missions, but help at an animal shop. Even so, he helps the research team, gathering info from different animals, but that's only for urgent situations.

Relations formed as well! Sai learned more about human feelings from Ino, maybe got info on _other stuff_ as well. Shikamaru and Termari are holding tightly to their at distance relationship, Neji and Ten-ten are engaged, though they don't talk about wedding stuff, their still waiting for some reason.

Kiba found a really sweet and nice girl; I really like how she always speaks her mind without offending others.

Chouji too, and she's quite a rarity, with purple eyes and childish nature.

Heck!, even fuzzy brows got a girl! And what do I have?! Nothing! No girl, no lady or as Sasuke tells me: no-

"No balls, dobe, no balls.", teme told me. I was at the park with Suigestu, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru and Kiba, drinking the drinks we got from a fast-food near by. The scary part was that I agreed with him.

"Oh, shut up teme! What about you, huh? You're in the same situation! You know Sakura still likes- no! - loves you and you ain't doing anything about it! And don't give us the same excuse: 'her older brother is my anbu captain, taichou would kill me if I asked her out or something like that.'.", I defended myself. Just because I agree with him that doesn't mean I'll say it out loud.

Sauke just frowned and turned his head away, drinking his coke. In a way I felt guilty. After all, I was the only one who knew his real reason for not asking her out. Not that he knew that I knew, he was drunk when he told me.

*Flashback *

_I was dragging a not-so-sober Sasuke-teme home. Never thought he'll take my dare to beat Tsunade-baachan's record at drinking sake; four bottles to be more exact. It was a miracle he was still awake. Even so, something wasn't alright. People are usually all giddy and giggling when they're drunk (at least the drunks I saw up until now are). Throwing another glance at Sasuke I saw he was sad, depressed and in deep thought. So, I tried my luck._

_"Oi, Sasuke-teme? What's bothering you?", as asked and he looked up at me, looking a little dizzy._

_"As usual, thinking about Sakura, hic.", he ended his sentence with a hiccup, covering his mouth with his hand. Yep, he wasn't a usual drunk._

_"Y'know, I really like her, I like her a lot but...it wouldn't be fair for her.", he continued talking. _

_"Why?", I couldn't help but to feel confused. He liked her; she liked him, what was the problem?_

_"I already broke her heart; if I start dating her I'll ruin her reputation as well. Let's be serious, Konoha's best medic-nin going out with a former traitor and S-rank criminal.", he said in a demoralizing tone which was accompanied by a sarcastic, ironic but pained and defamatory snort. After that followed another series of hiccups._

_I was about to say something, but I didn't have the time. Sasuke clumsily ran over to a bush, throwing up the third bottle of sake._

_*End of flashback*_

I sighed at the memory.*snap* I really had to talk to him and Sakura about this. *snap**snap*.

"Huh?", I woke up from my trance as I heard Suigestu snapping his fingers in front of me.

"You back from dreamland, buddy?", he asked with a familiar grin. I retuned the smile and nodded.

"Returning to the subject: when are you going to ask Hinata out?", Shikamaru muttered. He just couldn't let me change the subject, could he?!

"Whe-", I was interrupted from my justifications.

"When I'm good and ready, that's when!", the guys mimicked my voice and my excuse in perfect sync. Sai gave me his still fake-looking smile.

"You really need to do something about it dickless! I could borrow you a few books about that if you want to.", he said it all as if he didn't even know how offended I felt. I can ask her out any time I want to, it's just that...um...I'm scared of Neji? If only, it's better than being to afraid to ask. I mean she's been in love with me for such a long time, what if I ask her on a date and then I did something stupid? It could make her lose interest in me, or make her feel disappointed that she wasted so many years in loving me! Or worse-ouch!! I felt a hard bonk on my head. Looking up I was Kiba and Sasuke looking down at me with weird faces.

"What for that for, DATTEBAYO?!!", I yelled at them.

"You were thinking out loud, dobe.", Sasuke explained to me with his emotionless facade back on his pale face. My face reddened a little. I 'hmpt' and went back to drinking my Sprite, to prevent myself from saying other embarrassing stuff.

"Talk to the straw", I said before starting to blow air through my straw into the bubbleish liquid.

"Ano, o-ohayo guys...", a sweet, beautiful, sunny, soft, silent, angelic voice came from behind me. I recognized it immediately, and I must say that it startled me. Milliseconds after she finished her words I blew a big and fast amount of air in my drink. It seemed that taking the lid off and throwing it away wasn't a good idea, because the juice jumped all over my face and clothes. Can you say embarrassing? A perfect gasp passed Hinata's perfect, pink, full lips. In an instant a packet of paper napkins appeared in her pale, slender hand. I gratefully took them. The guys were done laughing by now, and they all invented a reason to leave, each and every reason being related to their girlfriends.

Lucky I, Sasuke stayed. I'm saved, I really don't know what I would do if I was left alone with her right now.

"Um, S-Sasuke-san, Ino-chan said that she saw Sakura-chan on a bench near Konoha's gate. She asked m-me to tell you that Sakura-chan has been looking for you all morning. Apparently she'll b-be on a mission next week du-during your birthday and she wanted to give you the present t-today.", she explained.

"Okay", he replied silently, almost worried. With that said he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Crap, I'm alone with her.

"Soooo… Lovely weather today, huh?", I tried starting a conversation. Turning her face to stare at the blue, summer sky she responded:

"Yes, it is.", while her attention was turned to the cloudless arch above us, I punched my head. 'Lovely weather'? C'mon Uzumaki, you can do better!

"Hi-hinata-chan!", I called out for her. Shit, did I stutter?

"H-hai. Naruto-kun?", as she looked at me the ever-present blush of her cheeks deepened. I was certain that my tanned face was also bright red right now. I stared at the ground, mentally encouraging myself.

"Are you free at the very moment, 'cause it's about noon and I thought we could go eat ramen together!", I blurred out, but realized a mistake. "No, sorry, not to the ramen shop, you don't invite a girl there; you let her decide the place. Um…like the dango shop or some place where they serve cinnamon rolls, I know you like them.", I quickly corrected.

"N-no, the ramen shop is fine! I-I would love to take lunch with you!", she smiled at me kindly, looking happy but quite nervous. She then gasped and her expression changed to worry.

"But I forgot my wallet at home. Oh…", she seemed upset and so was I. She did realize I was asking her out, right? I'm the man, I'm the one who pays, right?

"It's my treat, don't worry about it!"

"Oh, no, I couldn't-", she tried excusing herself, but I cut her off.

"It's alright, really!.", and then it hit me. Was she just trying to be polite? "Of course, I'm not forcing you. If you don't want to go with me, I understand.", maybe I've waited to long to make a move.

"Ah, no, no! T-that's not it! Um, w-well, if you insist, but I'll have to pay you back afterwards.", she said as she pointed her fingers together, looking like an innocent and overjoyed angel. I grinned. Finally, my balls grew back in place!


	2. Bf's have bad luck in the same days

**Yes! Yes! Chapter 2!! Screw semestral testes! I feel like writing!! WOOT!!**

**Actually, I started this 2 two days before the tests, but finished it in winter vacation…^-^' …after I was sick for 1 week. My friends kept calling and coming over…they were worried because it's unusual for me to be sick…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Best friends have bad luck in the same days**

~Hinata's story~

Dear god…dear god…Oh my god…I mentally slapped my self. Snap out of it Hinata, keep your cool, breathe, smile, breathe, don't faint, breathe, whatever you do, do not faint and keep breathing.

"Hinata? You alright?", Naruto-kun questioned and I released the breath I didn't even know I was holding. So much for that thought. Alright, now answer and don't faint.

"Y-yes! I'm fine!", oh, now I'm probably as red as a tomato! Oh god, I can't believe I'm on a date with Naruto-kun; it's like a dream…no…no…no, no, no, no, NO! Not that dream again! As if Naruto-kun would actually ask me out in the real world. Uff, might as well enjoy it in dream land I guess.

!Naruto's story!

Looking to my right I saw Hinata a bit…sad. S-sad?! W-what did I do?! We haven't even reached the ramen shop! I quickly took both her petite hands in my big ones:

"Did I upset you with anything?", she seemed shocked by my actions.

"No! No, what would m-make you think t-that? I'm just worrying about Sasuke and Sakura…",she quickly responded and I felt a huge wave of relief wash over me. I must admit, now that she mentioned it, I'm a little worried too.

"I'm sure they'll be fine! Wanna bet that tomorrow we'll see those two holding hands? ", I gave her a reassuring grin. She smiled sweetly and nodded.

~Hinata's story~

Phew, got away with that excuse. I feel bad that I lied to him, but I couldn't tell him something like 'Nothing, nothing, it's just that I'm sure you're an illusion created by my mind'.

And it was so sweet of him to try and cheer me up. I could have really used that while I was looking for Sasuke earlier, I was so worried about how their conversation could issue.

"So~…Do I get any reward for making you feel better?", he asked while pointing his cheek, grinning sheepishly. Oh god! What do I do? What do I do?

I stopped dead in my tracks, staring like a scared rabbit at his whisker marked cheek. I just couldn't bring my self to do it, no matter how much I wanted to. And not just his cheek, I wanted to kiss his lips, I wanted him so badly. Yet, once again my shyness ruins all these wonderful opportunities- Hey, wait a sec! Didn't I just decide that this was a mere, harmless dream? So, I can go ahead and kiss him without worries!

His facial expression turned from a playful one to a disappointed one. I have to do it now! Tiptoeing and placing both my hands on his shoulder for support (he's a head and a half taller that me) I pressed my trembling lips on his soft, tanned cheek. My heels went back on the ground and I bit my lip out of nervousness. I felt I faint taste of Sprite and remembered how he slipped some on himslef earlier. Looking up at his face, I blushed the deepest red human skin allows. His face was a bright red, making the light pink imprint of my lips stand out.

It all felt so real, almost as if this isn't a dream. Oh no! Don't tell me…I'm a-awake? This actually happened? I-I think I'm gonna…*thud*!

!Naruto's story!

I stared at Hinata's red face, then at her lips and then settled with admiring the perfect, pink imprint on my blushing cheek in a shop window behind her. What a beautiful-*thud* H-HUH?

"Hinata? O-oi? Wh-What the?!", I looked at the fainted Hinata and picked her up, placing her on my back. I know from experience that trying to wake her up would be futile. Guess I'd better take her home; it might take a while for her to wake up. Demo, I would have liked to spend a little more time with her. Maybe I could take her to my place…Yeah, that sounds like a good idea!

After a while I realized that there were a lot of people –meaning the whole street- staring at us. Oh man, I can just hear the next gossip: 'World hero and Hyuuga heiress! Can it work out?'

Then again, it doesn't sound bad, does it? It has a really nice resonance if you ask me: Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata; Uzumaki Hinata –that sounds perfect!!

#At the bench near the gate entrance#

*Sasuke's story*

"Well? Aren't you going to say something, Sasuke-kun?", your soft whisper takes me out of my thoughts. How can you expect me to answer when I'm torn between what I want and what's best for you?

"Sakura, you know that'll never work out. You worked too hard on-", I finally speak, but you grow angry and interrupt me. Can't you see I'm struggling to keep my voice from shaking? I know this means I'm losing you and I don't want that, but what else can I do for you to move on?

"You're not starting with that crap about my reputation again, get it?! I don't want to hear it again!", you yell at me, you're upset. And once again it's my fault that you're close to tears. You take a deep breath and your voice lowers just above a whisper. "I don't care. I don't care about my status in the village. I just can't pretend anymore. I can't pretend that I'm going over at your house to heal your eyes, when I'm just coming over to talk and kiss. I can't pretend that I'm still a virgin when we do it after every mission one of us accomplishes. Sasuke-kun, I don't want to hide anymore…", you burry your head in my chest to hide your tears, but I can still see them. I hold you close to me and kiss the top of your head. To stop pretending…how I wish for that. But the looks I get daily for being a traitor come to mind. I don't want anyone looking at you like that. And I don't want you getting in trouble with your own familly, I made a promise. When I was fighting Madara with Naruto, I was so worried what would happen to you if he won, so I made a promise, I promised myself that I'll keep you safe... and you're not safe with me.

"Neither do I…so…let's end this…", I say while hoping that you don't feel my hands trembling on you back. You gasp and slowly leave my arms. Searching in your back pocket you pull out a bracelet with red beads. You place it on my wrist.

"The colour red attracts positive chi and brings luck. Happy birthday, Sasuke-k-.", you stop and shake your head, "Sasuke…", it breaks my heart to hear this as you walk past me, tears running down your face, eyes hidden by pink locks. I turn around to face your back. You stop walking and stay unmoved for a second, then you turn around and we share a kiss for what seems like the last time. I try to make it last longer but you pull away. After taking a few steps backwards you start running.

Resisting the urge to run after you, I walk towards the tea shop where I meet up once a week with your two brothers. It's weird that I actually get along with them, but I think that might change after they hear what happened.

#...yeah, Back to the happy couple#

~Hinata's story~

Mnnn…w-what happened? Did I pass out again? My body is laying on something soft and warm- a bed?- and so is my head- a pillow?- and I'm covered up to my chin with something equally warm- a plush blanket? It all smells like ramen and a little bit of sweat along with an all too familiar aftershave…Naruto-kun?

Opening my eyes he comes into view. Looking down at ourselves I see that we're in a rather intimate position. His face is resting on another pillow inches away form my face, his arms are around me in a weak embrace and his legs are intertwined with mine. The only thing in between our bodies is the blanket. It's warped around me in a secure, warm way; it's making me feel like a small child being tucked in by his parents. He isn't covered and is wearing only his orange pants and a dark brown muscle shirt. I stretch my hand out of the warm cocoon and place my palm on his forearm. He's freezing. I carefully unwrap the covers from my body and place them upon him as well. He snuggles closer to the heat emitted by the blanket and my body. Sigh….and the way the moonlight contrasts whi- m-moonlight?! I jump out of the bed and look out the window. God, is it this late?

"H-hmmmm…Hinata?", I hear Naruto-kun mumble from behind. He sounds sleepy and really cute. "What time is it?", he continues while yawing, stretching and rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"U-um…", the clock on his bed table comes in view, "Half past eleven…pm…", oh god, it is late! Father won't be happy about this…

"Ohhh, man! I'm so sorry Hinata! You passed out and I thought I'd bring you here until you woke up, but I guess I fell asleep! ", he panicked. Does he think I'm upset with him?

"I-it's alright, j-just that I have to get home or my father will get angry.", I explained. Great… I've never been embarrassed about having a curfew before, but with Naruto-kun…I'm nineteen and a skilled, well-respected kunoichi and I have a curfew! How does that work?

"I'll walk you home!", he said cheerfully and grabbed my hand leading the way towards the exit. When he opened the door we realized how chilly it was outside. Good day for a light, cotton blouse, huh? Naruto-kun asked me to wait as went back in for a couple of minutes.

"Here, we don't want you catching a cold.", he spoke as he gingerly placed his jacket over my shoulders. I blushed a deep red and thanked him.

Turning around to face him… I really have no idea what happened after that or why I did it…or he did it but…his lips were over mine and our arms were around the other in this sort of vague embrace. It was that kind of embrace where you don't even realize that you're hugging someone; it feels rather as if they are a very part of your being, it made me feel whole, even though I wasn't sure if my feet were still on the ground. We went back in the apartment without breaking the kiss. And that'd where things got out of hand.

An hour later we reached the Hyuuga household.

"Soooo~…think we can do that again sometime. Well, without you getting back so late, but…", he said with a big, childish grin while rubbing the back of his head. I just smiled and nodded my head as a yes. God I- I can't believe we did it. It hurt a little at first but after it was so…Kyaaa, I can't even say it!! He was just so gentle and sweet and fast and skilled! Seriously, I still don't know when he took off my bra or where he threw it but- right~ to much info….

!Naruto's story!

God it was A-MA-ZA-ZING! I don't know if that's a word, but it should be, dattebayo! It means triple amazing! I mentally sighed. Guess it's time to let her get inside. I bend down and capture her lips in a goodnight kiss.

BANG!!!!!

My eyes snap open and I turn towards the attacker, pushing Hinata behind me. Great, why do I never get a good fight when I ask for it and I get it when I'm busy?!! Stupid, stupid, stupid- uh, oh…Hinata's dad just slammed the gates open and is glaring at me…Byakugan glaring.

"Let's make it clear Uzumaki-san. I do not care that you are a hero. You are still a very loud, stubborn and immature person, in other words, unsuitable for my daughter. Did I make myself clear?", he said bluntly and straight to the subject. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation, so I had to be sneaky, diplomat and a little flattering.

"No. Not at all, sir! If you think I'll give up on Hinata-chan just because her father says so, then you are greatly mistaking!! Sir!", Hinata made a sign for me to stop, but I really think I can change his mind.

"And To make it clear as well, it's Hinata's choice! She's nineteen and responsible, sweet, kind, mature, strong, gorgeous-ouch!!", Hinata just poked my ribs for some reason, as if telling me to stop. I might have overdone it…,"Anyways, the idea is that Hinata choose me and you can't control her!", I finished. I'm pretty proud of myself actually!

#Minutes later (a.k.a. so much for the happy couple)#

I can't believe this. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!! …irony's a bitch, huh?

Why did he kick me out?! And he forced Hinata to go to her room too! WHY!!?? I was very respectfull, I explained calmly! C'mon, I mean, I wasn't as loud as usual! I didn't scream I only spoke loudly!! URRRRGGGG!! He makes me so angry I could- Hey!! Is that Sasuke? Why is he at the training grounds so late? He doesn't look like he's training either.

"Oiiii~! Sasuke-teme!!", I yell in his direction, but the bastard ignores me. Damn him, I am pissed damn it!

I approach him, 'cause I feel like a could use a Naruto-Sasuke fight right now, but I realize something is off…very off, because it's not like Sasuke to look so down.

I try waking him up from his thoughts and, after five full minutes of screaming his name in his ears, he reacts. Snapping his head up, he looks confused with my presence but then returns to his cold façade. Has he only now realized I'm standing next to him? Seams like it.

"Hn, dobe, what are you doing here?", he asks. You've got to be kidding me.

"Sasuke, I've been here for the last half an hour trying to talk to you!", I explain. He makes that 'Oh, I see' face and realizes that I know something is wrong. He drops that old, cold mask and returns to his thoughts, knowing that it's no use to lie and say 'I'm fine' now. I'm about to punch him right now for being so emo, but he's staring at his wrist and I want to know why. I narrow my eyes to adjust them to the darkness. He's wearing a red beaded bracelet around said wrist. Narrowing my eyes further, I see the beads have gold kanji written on them: health, wisdom, luck, fortune, happiness, friendship and…love.

"It's Sakura's present, right? How'd it go?", I say in a sad voice. I just know it didn't turn out well.

Soon after he started talking I was gapping like a fish. Sasuke and Sakura have been secretly 'dating' for the last 2 years! I can't believe this! And her brothers knew about it, they told her brothers but not me!! I'm hurt. Even so, Sasuke's hurting more than me right now.

"How can you be so stupid?! What did Rei and Taichi say about this?"

"Same as you. Then they slapped me over the head and told me to go after her.", he said in a lost, un-Sasuke-ish voice. I slapped him over the head and he gave me the 'what was that for?' look.

"Go after her.", I said shortly. He shook his head."Sasuke, I don't get you! Why do you even care about what the village says?"

"It's not just that Naruto!", he snaps angrily at me.

"Then what else is it?!", I snap back. I'm just as upset, I don't feel like wasting my whole night here trying to figure him out. He sighs.

"Do you have any idea who her father is? I'd get her in trouble…", his sad, concerned voice is back and I certainly don't like it. I raise an eyebrow, urging him to continue. Another sigh escapes his lips. " Haruno Michio.", he said and I chocked. I always thought it was just a name coincidence, Haruno is quite a common name after all. His name means 'man with strength of three thousand', and believe me, I now know where Sakura took her inhuman strength from. It's not Tsunade. Haruno Michio is one of Konoha's most devoted shinobi. He is well respected for his power and rank. He thinks the laws of a shinobi are extremely important and the only one he goes against is the one that says to leave your comrades behind in a mission. He is also known as 'the rogue bingo book ninja', because he has no mercy for traitors and was greatly shocked that Sasuke got away from execution. So, yes, he is against Sasuke's existence... and would certainly be very mad at Sakura if he knew they've been dating. I remember Sakura saying that she got in a few fights with her father because of her feelings for Sasuke, but I didn't think it was that serious up until now. Guess I'm not the only one that has problems with his girls' dad.

"Hey!! I know how to fix that! Hinata-chan's and Sakura's fathers won't know what hit them!", I said and started rubbing my hands together, snickering evilly at my plan and at Sasuke's confused and stupefied expression. Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!

* * *

Ahhh, finally done! Sorry it took me sooooooo long!!

R & R please!

P.S. : Yes, I had to add sasusaku!!


	3. I said it's not worth being mentioned!

AN: Yes, I'm back. Sorry for the long break, got caught up with other things (found 7 amazing books, but didn't have time to read any up until a few days ago, because I'm finally done with my exams. Today, 17th of May I've (hopefully) passed my history exam!. Also, my mom got me a beginner Japanese course for my b-day (8th of May, which happened to be between 2 important exams, so I'm celebrating it on 23rd of May) and I've tried using it a little. Also, I've enlarged my knowledge regarded anime and manga (a.k.a. read and watched other series than Naruto and Shugo Chara)

On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3: I said it's not worth being mentioned, ALL RIGHT!**

!Naruto's story!

Okay, okay, I screwed up, how was I to know that…what I planned wouldn't be effective! Well, it's Sasuke's fault as well, he was late. If he hadn't been late, he could have told me that it was a bad idea before I got it in motion! You wanna know where I am? Do you? In a hospital room! With Sakura's brothers! Waiting for Sasuke to wake up! Why are we waiting for him to wake up? 'Cause Sakura's dad got him unconscious! Why he got him unconscious? Because my plan was stupid!

Okay, maybe I should explain what happened. Well, my plan- which I'm not divulging- ended up with **the fathers** getting mad. And,well, I'm alright 'cause I'm used to the Hyuuga fighting style ( I trained with Neji a lot while gathering intelligence on Hinata) and I countered with just as much hostility, because I don't like her dad at all! Sasuke on the other hand…

"Senpai's an idiot for not fighting back!", stated Rei, Sakura's younger brother. Sasuke taught him a few things (a lot actually) and Rei has developed the habit of calling him senpai. Sasuke says it annoys him to no end, but we all know the kid grew up on him. He's 3 years younger that us, has dark red hair and chocolate eyes.

"Let him be, Rei! He did what he thought was best. It was stupid to think that dodging without hitting is for the best, but that's a different story.", this, as you might have guessed is Taichi, Sakura's older brother by 4 years. He bisexual, but that's okay, because it helps when he gives us advices about love life and such. Even if we don't ask for said advices. He's a relaxed and easy going person, but can be very deep and serious. He has brown hair and brown eyes and is very protective of his family, Sasuke included. You see, Taichi has this joke about Sasuke being his future brother in law. Up until a few days ago I really thought it was just a joke with no fundament. How wrong I was.

You see, Sasuke did just as Taichi stated earlier; dodged but didn't hit. He just let Michio-san miss his target to no end, thank god for sharingan's abilities. Obviously he managed to punch him in the end, and kept going at it afterwards. And Sasuke still didn't do anything, he just let him hit! And he calls me stupid! Well, he sorta got distracted because I got pushed over him, but that's Hiashi's fault! Yeah…

But there's also a positive aspect! It seems that Karin followed Sasuke all the way to where…my plan was taking action…and Michio totally landed a punch on her already ugly face! Ha! Suites het right as Suigetsu said when he heard! No one insults Hinata and Sakura and gets away with it!

Speaking about Hinata…sniff…sniff..the-the-

"THAT EVIL SON OF A B**** LOCKED MY DAMSEL IN DISTRESS AWAY INTO HER ROOM!", I yelled as loud as I could. Only seconds later I realized that I have spoken out loud and that the other two awake males in the room are giving me weird stares. Taichi is as usually the first to recover.

"You're suffering after being separated with Hinata, right?", he asked with a knowing smile. You see, Taichi had his fair share of missed relationships. Either married women, either guys who weren't gay but trying to win a bet with their pals, either one night stands who proved to be just drunk but not gay, etc. You get the point. "It'll heal in time. Give it a few days, then try talking to her father again, but this time don't-"

"Don't even mention it. It's not worth it. ", I cut him short. Why does he insist on repeating that over and over again?

"But you have to admit, it's a pretty darn funny plan to an outsider. To actually try and –", great, now Rei's joining. Are they ganging up on me or something?

"I said it's not worth being mentioned, ALL RIGHT?"

"Shhhhh!", a scolding hiss came from behind us. Turning around we see a nurse pocking her head from behind the door. "Lower your voices or I'll kick you out. The patient needs rest and quiet, not noise. So do the ones in the rooms next to this one!", she took up a severe expression, like an old, scolding, cantankerous grandma would give to noisy children. Then she left the room.

"What was that all about?", a familiar voice came from the body laying on the hospital bed.

"TEME!"

"SENSEI!"

I and Rei yelled happily as we tackled Sasuke. Normally he'd push us away, but today he wasn't reacting at all.

"Guess you woke up in time for your birthday. Twenty years old, now that's something.", Taichi said in an obvious attempt to loosen up Sasuke's mood. Usually he succeeded, but today seemed to be unfruitful. We let go of Sasuke and he immediately started to check his wrists, first staring intensively them feeling around for something. And we know exactly for what.

"It got ripped during the fight. Here.", I handed him over the remains of the bracelet. The bracelet Sakura gave him. He stared absently at the half-crushed, red, wooden beads and the torn apart thread. We couldn't help but share worried glances.

"How ironic.", he broke the awkward silence after a while. "Guess which beads are missing?", he gave us a forced, fake, bitter smile.

"What? I thought I got them all.", I said, but Taichi placed a hand on my shoulder and shook his head. Apparently I was missing something. I know Sasuke better than Taichi does, but Taichi is a lot smarter and better at reading people than I am.

"Love and Luck?", he asked. So the beads with these kanji were missing. Ironic, indeed.

"Aa.", Sasuke confirmed in his usual monosyllabic way. "Can you guys get out? I need to think."

Normally I'd punch him and call him rude and cold, but this time I let him be. He looked really down.

*Later that day*

Some b-day teme had. Some day I had. I took Taichi's advice and didn't go talk to Hiashi-san or Michio-san today. I'm still pondering over the advice not to interfere in Sakura and Sasuke's business, because they need to solve this problem without our help…or at least with as little help as possible.

Still, I want to see Hinata. Oh, to hell with Taichi and his know-it-all advices, I'm going to the Hyuuga household.

Just as a last advice in case I die today…never, and I mean NEVER use kage bushin to capture your future bride's father, lock him up in a room, tie him to a chair and say that you want to have a serious discussion about their daughter's freedom to chose who she loves. Also never drag your best friend along is he happens to be as mentally instable and Sasuke .

…What, it WORKED IN THAT MOVIE LAST MONTH! Were you expecting something clever or what? Anyways, I have to sort things out. See you next time…if I'm still alive that is.

* * *

Hpoe you liked! Sorry for the wait, again. R&R!


End file.
